How to save a life
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: By The Fray. The War is over, but Ron is gone, Harry needs to find hope for go on after his best mate's death. Hermione is there for him as always... Please R&R.


_OK another songfic, How to save a life by The Fray._

_I hope you like it, Ron is dead and Harry needs to release life is not over for him, Hermione is next to him as always._

_After the end of "We are still here" another fluff large story is coming, so stay tuned, the last chapter of W.A.S.H. is almost done, and then... the new story is here ;)_

_but for now... enjoy..._

* * *

Some people were around a tomb in the graveyard, after 6 days of fight with Death, Ronald Weasley was finally in peace, his parents and some of his alive siblings were around his tomb, two more people were there, his best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, some survivors of the Battle. Harry wasn't talking to anyone after Ron's damage and after his best mate's death, he was hiding from everyone, Ginny his ex, the Weasleys his close-to-be family, even Hermione, the only person could understand and support him the most. She was angry at him, she wanted him close to her, they were in an affair during the last months, that was a reason Harry was feeling so bad, he knew Ron was in love with Hermione but he couldn't resisted his own feelings for her, especially when she was able to return them to him, they were making love when they had some stolen moments, they were whispering love words when Ron was asleep, now Ron was asleep forever. They were in love but they hadn't say a thing to someone, Harry was sure Ron knew but didn't say a word as well. Harry was feeling dirty, was feeling pain, agony and desperation, the War was about him, and his best friend was dead, not him…

"We need to talk," Hermione whispered in his ear as everyone started leaving and the two of them left behind close to their friend's tomb. They are moving closer to the Burrow, they are heading for the living room as the rest of the family and people are in the kitchen or outside. Harry is getting closer to a window, watching the people outside. The rest of the world is happy and he had just to be in his best friend's funeral…

Hermione is a bit away of him, steel close to the fireplace, she doesn't know what to say exactly, that's a new feeling… Hermione always knew what to say… her voice is broken after days of crying.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came  
_

"It wasn't your fault Harry…" she is chocking out.

Harry is looking at her, "Of course is my fault Hermione, he supposed to be alive, like the rest.. or some of the rest.." he is almost whispering.

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Hermione is getting closer and touching his chest with both hands, "Harry listen to me, it wasn't your fault, he, like the rest of us _chose_ to be with you…" she is saying softly and getting closer to him.

Harry relaxes a little, he had missed her sense so much, her eyes are so tired and red from crying. He feels guilty even for that, she should be happy, they should be happy…

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

"Harry, we have to find a way to go on from here," she is saying and hugging him, her warm body eases his pain. Hot tears are running his cheeks after six days of unspoken pain, after six days without a tear for Ron and his own battle. After his end…

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
_

"This is all my fault…" he is whispering and getting away from her, "Even now I can't be happy. I should be where he is now, I should be the one who died," He is saying and more tears starting their way down his face.

_  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

"Harry listen to me, you did what you coul-"

"NO HERMIONE I DIDN'T, I shouldn't fell for you, he was in love with you, I KNEW IT, you knew it and what we did? We started being together behind his back, you know very well he knew about us, he wasn't idiot, and he left knowing about us!"

_  
As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
_

"HARRY STOP!" she is screaming back. "Yes he knew! We knew! But we are in love! You can't deny that, you can't deny us, he is dead, he is in peace, we are still here, he's with your parents, and honestly I wish I could be there too with you and him, all of us in peace but no, I'm here with you, we have a second change ok? Can we try please? Can we find happiness after all these years? You are not the only one who lost him, I did lost him too!" she is saying in a breath. "You want to lose me as well?" she whispering as she is inches from him again.

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

"No," he is whispering and getting even closer, he is moving and now she is against the wall, he is in front of her, their bodies inches one of the other, "I want you, at least you, with me." He is saying softly and moving a brown curl from her face behind her ear.

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life  
_

Hermione is hugging him and he is hugging her tightly back, he is just losing his self in her arms, he needed her and he couldn't even released it, he starts crying harder, Ron, Sirius, Charlie, McGonagall, Dumbledore, his parents, Mad-eye, Cedric, Luna, Percy, Lavender and so many others died the past weeks and he is alive, they died for him, each and everyone, D.A. or Order member, they died by suffering curses or Avadas for him… for his future. Hermione was crying also, she needed him so much, to be in his hug, to feel him alive next to her…

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

"I already miss him," Harry is whispering and trying take a deep breath as he is pulling a bit away from her.

"I know… me too, it'll be hard without him," she is whispering and kissing him. The kiss is what they need, what they both need, love, the power which destroyed Voldemort, the power which help them get through all this pain, the power which saved them and will keep them alive and happy for the rest of their lives…

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

* * *

_

soo??? what you think????? please review before you leave :) 


End file.
